Promesse éternelle
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Un gros chêne, une bague et la vie ...


_**« Les paroles s'envolent, mais les écrits restent …!**_**_»_**

**Pov Edward**

J'ai rencontré Bella à 5 ans, à mon entrée à la maternelle. Notre institutrice nous avais placés en équipe pour jouer au ballon et nous n'étions pas d'accord, dès le départ. Elle aimait jouer pour le plaisir de jouer, mais moi j'aimais la compétition et cela ne lui a pas plût! Nous n'avons pas une bonne relation, au départ, mais plus les années avançaient et plus les liens se tissaient, jusqu'à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Bella avait les cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux chocolats pur dans lesquels j'adorais me perdre. Elle était petite, plus que la majorité des enfants de l'école primaire, alors je devais souvent la défendre contre les vilains qui lui disaient des méchancetés et je le faisais toujours avec plaisir, me sentant comme un chevalier servant.

Nous étions souvent seuls, elle et moi, nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. À la récréation, nous jouions seul avec une balle ou l'on parlais, mais nous étions simplement heureux de vivre ainsi.

Souvent, nous nous retrouvions sous le gros chêne derrière l'école, après les cours. C'est là-bas que j'ai demandé Bella en mariage, après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains. Nous nous sommes mariés suite à son accord, je lui avais offert une petite bague qui m'appartenais et elle en avait été tellement heureuse que je n'ai arrêté de sourire les jours suivant notre '' mariage ''. Le lendemain, elle m'avait demandé si je la quitterais un jour, mais je lui avait assuré de rester à ses cotés toute ma vie. Dans ma tête d'enfant, je ne pouvais m'imaginer laisser Bella! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, jamais! Elle était **toute **ma vie, la moitié de moi-même, alors je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle …

Du moins, jusqu'au collège. Nous allions à la même polyvalente, mais nos cercles d'amis se sont élargis séparément. Jusqu'à ne plus se rejoindre, nous nous croisions seulement dans les couloirs, mais nous n'échangions plus aucune parole. Notre enfance liées étaient très loin derrière nous, mais c'était se que nous cherchions à montrer. Bella me manquait beaucoup, mais les autres garçons ne cessaient de me répéter que l'amitié entre '' garçon et fille '' n'existait pas, alors je suivais les pensées du groupe.

Un jour, j'ai essayé de fumer la cigarette avec les copains, au coin de la rue. Embry, celui qui était devenu mon meilleur ami, m'a mis une claque sur l'épaule et m'a montré un point derrière mon dos. Bella me regardait, les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. Je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle avait déjà disparue, courant vers les portes de l'école. S'enfuyant de moi, évidement!

J'avais bien essayé de lui parler, mais durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle ne répondait jamais à mes appels. Charlie, son père, ne cessait de me répéter, lorsque j'appelais, d'aller voir Bella directement, mais j'étais beaucoup trop gêné. Nous avions passés plus de 2 ans à faire semblant de s'ignorer et du jour au lendemain, je voudrais revenir en arrière? Impossible, elle ne me croirais jamais!

L'erreur est humaine. Elle m'a en effet reparlé, mais ce ne fut pas sans difficulté! J'avais dû la coincer dans le coin d'une case, après les cours, pour qu'elle daigne m'écouter. Plusieurs protestations et plaintes, j'avais pu m'expliquer et m'excuser auprès d'elle.

Depuis ce temps-là, nous n'avons plus jamais été séparés. J'aimais beaucoup Bella, mais j'étais attiré par elle beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais! Durant ma période adolescente, j'ai dû recourir plusieurs fois à la méthode '' manuelle '' pour me débarrasser de certaines situations gênantes, genre: le jour où Bella s'est penchée et que son tee-shirt, habituellement très long s'est relevé et a dévoilé beaucoup trop de peau qu'il en est permit! Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de traîner mon regard sur la peau de son décolleté, peu profond, mais décolleté quand même. Elle était ma meilleure ami, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêcher de jouir dans mes draps, le soir venu, en pensant à son corps. Ne vous méprenez pas, le corps de Bella était **très **attirant auprès des garçons, mais son être entier m'attirait! Son corps n'était qu'un avantage de plus, mais ses états d'esprit et sa personnalité me faisait l'aimer … Alors je n'avais d'autres choix que de me toucher, dès lors que ma porte se fermait, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle n'en a jamais rien su, heureusement! J'ignore comment elle réagirait en apprenant que mes rêves, durant mon adolescence, étaient peuplés de son corps me chevauchant langoureusement! Mieux vaut son ignorance à ce sujet, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peux pas lui causer de tord, n'est-ce pas?

Ce que je croyais être de simple fantasmes adolescent se sont poursuivie et lors de notre emménagement ensemble, au début de nos études à la fac, rien ne s'est amélioré! Je la voyait tout les matins, midis et soir. Partout où j'allais, elle y était, sauf peut-être à la salle de bain! Même, parfois il m'arrivais d'entrer lorsqu'elle y était et de ressortir à la vitesse de l'éclair!

Bien évidement, toute amitié n'était pas parfaite! Nous avions nos malentendus et nos crises existentielles, tout un chacun. Comme le jour où Bella a débarqué à l'appartement avec un autre mec que **moi**! J'étais au courant de toutes les sorties de Bella, chaque connaissance qu'elle avait et avec qui elle parlait. La voir avec **lui **m'avait fais entrer dans une colère inimaginable, trahissant mes sentiments. Nous avions eu une énorme dispute sur le sujet: j'étais très jaloux de ce garçon, mais jamais je ne l'aurais avoué! J'étais beaucoup trop orgueilleux … Reste, elle n'a jamais plus revu se mec et j'en était heureux!

Nous avons passés plusieurs jours sans s'adresser la parole, ruminant nos pensées sombres chacun dans notre coin. 9 jours plus tard, exactement 9 jours, j'étais assis dans le salon en regardant la télévision lorsqu'elle s'est mise devant moi et par défaite: devant le téléviseur! Pilant sur mon orgueil, je lui avait poliment demandé de se pousser de là et elle m'a tout aussi poliment envoyer paître. Vaincu, j'ai tenté de me relevé et d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais Bella n'en avait pas décidé ainsi! Après m'avoir repoussé brusquement, elle m'avait demandé …

_« Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'a demandé en mariage, sous le gros chêne, à nos 6 ans? » _

J'étais resté stoïque devant son ton, colérique et doux à la fois. Dans mon fort intérieur, je lui aurait répondu, mais mon mâle intérieur me refusait la réponse. Elle continua donc …

_« Réponds-moi, Edward Cullen! Te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'a demandé en mariage, sous le gros chêne, à nos 6 ans? » _

_« Oui! Oui, je m'en souviens! Que veux-tu, j'ai répondu à ta fichu question alors tu peux maintenant te pousser de devant l'écrrr … » _

Les 3 dernières lettres de ma phrase se terminèrent au profond de la bouche de Bella, soudée à la mienne. Elle était entrain de réaliser mon souhait le plus cher, depuis mes 11 ans! Elle ignorait à quel point ce '' simple geste '' agit sur moi. Décidément, elle l'ignore!

Elle emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains pour la poser sur le rebord du canapé, se retrouvant sur moi. Elle fit glisser ses petits doigts tout le long de mon torse. Torse dans lequel mon cœur menaçait de sortir, dans les quelques minutes suivantes, si Bella continuait son manège. Les baisers que nous partagions descendirent dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule, cherchant le petit point sensible sous mon lobe d'oreille. Je frissonnais brusquement, signe qu'elle avait tombé pile! J'ai gémis sous ses caresses, elle se déplaça sur mon corps et ses baisers atterrirent directement sur la peau de mon torse dévoilé par les 3 boutons ouverts, préalablement.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait à me faire frissonner, mes mains ne restaient pas inactives! Je les promenais des hauts en bas, pressant sur ses fesses rebondies à chaque effleurement. Son bassin commençait à s'activer d'avant en arrière sur moi, sur ce qui recouvrait **la **partie la plus intime de mon corps! Sensuelle, acharnée et possessive elle était, à s'agiter sur moi en ouvrant ma chemise, peu à peu. Celle-ci tombait au sol plus vite que je l'aurais imaginé, Bella faisait preuve d'une assurance hors du commun, hors de **son **commun. Elle habituellement si gaffeuse et maladroite, elle transpirait l'assurance et le courage! Oui, il fallait du courage pour faire ce qu'elle m'a fais … Prendre le contrôle de notre '' situation '' n'était pas quelque chose de simple!

Je me suis décidé à agir, lorsque j'ai pris conscience du courage dont Bella faisait preuve! Nous nous déshabillons expressément, entraînés par les sensations trouvées en chemin. La passion, le pouvoir, la domination et la tendresse nous animais, à l'instant. C'était torride, juste avec les préliminaires … Imaginez le reste!

Doucement, Bella a commencé à se retirer de mon corps et aller s'étendre sur le tapis du salon, devant la canapé. J'ai roulé sur elle, me suis placé sur son corps frêle et je l'ai embrassée. Mes mains se sont promenées sur son corps, passant des cheveux aux pieds n'épargnant rien d'autre que son sexe. J'ai cajolé ses seins, les ai pincés et léchés pendant de longues minutes. Elle en a gémit plusieurs fois, miaulant presque sous mes doigts.

J'ai ensuite abandonné ses seins et j'ai parcouru la vallée de son corps, à l'aide de ma langue. Traînant celle-ci derrière moi, laissant une trace luisante sur mon passage, j'ai goûter la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée et tâter plus d'un millier de centimètres de cette douceur.

J'ai massé ses chevilles et ses pieds, j'ai cajolé ses cuisses fuselées et me suis régalé de leur douceur. Mes mains se sont frayés un passage jusqu'au porte de son paradis intime, lui écartant délicatement les cuisses pour mieux découvrir le territoire. Rose, tendre et humide, elle était. Un pur délice pour les yeux et pour les papilles gustatives, car oui, je l'ai goûtée! J'ai lapé le petit capuchon recouvrant le centre nerveux de Bella, lui arrachant un cris de plaisir refoulé. Mon cœur se mit a débattre en m'apercevant du goût fruité qu'elle avait, c'était comme manger un fruit frais. Le bonheur, directement dans ma bouche.

De mon index et mon majeur, j'ai écartelé les petites lèvres recouvrant encore le tout petit sexe de Bella et pu enfin rencontrer le nirvana. Mon enfer et mon paradis, dans un seul et unique être! Bella était mon énergie, ma vie et ma raison de vivre. Décidément!

Étendu, la tête entre ses cuisses, je pris mon autre main et l'ai emmenée plus près du bonheur. J'ai tracé le contour de ses lèvres, humidifiant mes doigts et les ai fait pénétrer dans l'intimité de Bella. Ses gémissement furent comme de petites mélodies, à mes oreilles, un doux son apaisant. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en passer …

Je l'ai bien préparée à me recevoir, ne désirant aucunement lui faire du mal! Après m'être assuré qu'elle était bien humidifier, j'ai fais entrer le bout de mon gland en son intérieur. Déjà, l'entré était serré alors je savais que le reste le serait de même.

Chemin faisant, je sentais les parois de Bella, s'affaisser autour de mon membre, me créant un peu plus de passage. C'était extraordinaire, les sensations ressenties étaient incroyables et indescriptibles!

J'ai défloré Bella ce soir là, 9 jours après notre dispute. Elle a perdu sa virginité dans mes bras, comme j'ai perdu la mienne dans les siens. J'ai réussi à la faire jouir à notre seconde fois, quelques minutes après la première … Elle a même hurlé mon nom sous le dernier coup de rein libérateur, explosant ma jouissance! J'étais assez fier de moi, la première fois de Bella s'était bien passé et ce grâce à moi!

Ma meilleure amie, à jamais ma meilleure amie!

**…**

**Une promesse sous un chêne, à l'enfance. Ne sachant rien de la vie, apprenant au fils de années que la vie nous réserves plein de surprise, chaque jours! **

**L'enfance, l'adolescence, les séparations, les disputes, l'amour, la vie et la mort ne sont que différentes étapes de la vie de personnes comme vous et moi! **


End file.
